


The Guardians

by VoidofLight



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Tried, I may add onto this someday, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: The sanders sides rise of the guardians au no one wanted, needed, or asked for that I semi-made.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> I changed some (a lot) of things so :p  
> Virgil is Jack Frost  
> Roman is Santa  
> Remus is the Tooth Fairy  
> Deceit is the Easter Bunny  
> Patton is the Sandman  
> Thomas is Jamie  
> Logan is Pitch Black  
> and there is no Sophie  
> Enjoy!

All around him was darkness. Cold, cold darkness. An endless frigid void that he didn’t feel the need to escape. It was heavy, hard pressed on him as though submerged in it. But he wasn’t drowning. And despite the cold, he felt nothing. A calm, peaceful nothing; as though being here was the perfect way to begin his immortality. He knows who,  _ what,  _ he is but…

_ who is he supposed to be? _

A question he hadn’t had time to ponder, for just as soon as he thought it, the pressure released. He felt himself flying up, higher and higher. Until there was no longer darkness, but instead, light. From a circle. A round thing in the sky, that shone bright as the sun and yet…

_ more. _

He looked over himself. A simple pair of trousers and a tunic, along with a short leather half-cape he  _ thinks  _ would make sense for him to be wearing. He saw a hooked stick nearby.  _ His _ . Picking it up, wielding it like the most natural thing in the world. Tapping the ice that used to house him revealing swirling, delicate pictures of flowers, blossoms of thin ice beginning to bloom.

_ Beautiful. _

He ran across, laughing like a wild man as he grew more and more of the ice flowers. In twisting vines that covered the ice. He gained speed, couldn’t help to notice until he was carried to the air by the wind he’d gained. From there, he could see what he’d created. The masterpiece done by his hand.

_ Spectacular. _

And then he was falling, hitting every snow-covered tree branch along the way. Laughter. At what? He’d just done something that’d normally kill him! But, he wasn’t normal. So… it was what? Not much time to think on that, either. For in the distance, he saw light. Inklings of it brightening the night. Fire.  _ Life.  _

With some help from the wind, he was able to make it to the village. Dusting off the landing, he began making his way through the streets, greeting everyone he saw. They didn’t seem to care for him, but he still tried.

He saw a little boy, chasing a dog. He greeted the boy, tried asking about where he was.But the boy didn’t notice him, like everyone else. But then, on his quest to catch the dog, the boy ran into him. But… not into him.  _ Through  _ him. The movement brought a new cold to him. Not the same, comfortable cold from before.  _ No,  _ this cold was harsh, grating. It made confused him, yet hurt him at the same time. It made him feel something, something that caused him more pain than he’d ever admit.

He felt the cold of being  _ ignored. _

_ Ignored  _ and  _ unseen. _

And as he stood in the center of the village, it kept coming at him. Hitting him from all sides. Attacking him, relentless for it didn’t know what it was doing. A barrage. He ran out the village, back into the woods with the wind whipping behind him as rapidly as he moved. Back into the clearing, where his masterpiece had already faded away. He looked to the moon, desperate for answers from the one who’d helped him.

_ Why? _

But the moon only answer with a name.  _ Jack Frost,  _ it said. But… that wasn’t  _ his  _ name.

He would learn later that all supernatural beings went by two names. The name the moon gave them, their  _ alias  _ they’re commonly known by. And their true name, who they  _ truly  _ are. True names were only given to those trusted most. Jack Frost would become his name, what he was known by to all.

\---

_ Location: North Pole, 300 years later. _

Contrary to popular belief, Santa isn’t  _ old  _ or  _ fat.  _ He’s a fit young man who has a talent for creation and gift giving. Currently, he’s working on crafting a functioning train out of ice. His elves came up beside him, delivering the cookies he’d requested a few minutes ago. Taking one, Santa set the ice train on it’s ice tracks and watched as the train began to move. Ah yes, another project completed. Then, all of a sudden, one of the yetis came rushing in.

“Ruhh fuhh uhhh ruhh muhhh!”

“What? The Globe?!”

Stomping through the elves gathered in the center of the workshop, Santa stood in front of The Globe; a replica of the entire world with lights in each place where a child believed in a guardian. Only, something was off about the lights. They were fluctuating, some flickering on and off at random. Portions of them even disappeared entirely!  _ Something was wrong. _

“Have you checked the axis? Is the rotation balanced?”

Then, black sand began crawling over The Globe. Enveloping it with tendrils of darkness coating every last inch of it. Only for it all to swirl back to the top. Spinning like a top as it burst into a cloud of black smoke.  _ Pitch Black. _

Santa activated the northern lights, signalling for the other guardians to come.

\---

_ Location: Tooth Fairy Palace. _

“ _ Ooh  _ just  _ look  _ at the blood on this one!  _ Someone’s  _ been a  _ naughty boy  _ and forgot to use mouthwash!”

The tooth babies fluttered and tittered around Tooth Fairy, chirping in on the matter when he saw it. The northern lights streaming in the distance.

“Well, looks like  _ someone’s  _ in  _ trouble~! _ ”

\---

_ Location: A town in Iceland, 200 ft in the air, Sandman’s sand cloud. _

Another lil kiddo dreaming happily into the night! Ahh, the Sandman loved his job! Making sure the kiddos’ nights can be as adventurous and happy as their days! Turning around, he saw it. The northern lights! He had to get to Santa! Summoning up a plane, Sandman strapped in and took off!

\---

_ Location: Easter Bunny’s underground tunnels. _

The Easter Bunny is  _ not  _ a bunny, not anymore then Santa is fat. He’s just another regular guy who wears a bright pink fedora and a baby blue tuxedo patterned with rainbow easter egg and looks like “a kid who just figured out he was gay and wanted to  _ subtly  _ hint at it to his friends and family member”? Jack Frost doesn’t know what he’s talking about anyways! Besides, there were more pressing matters to deal with anyways. For example, all his eggs telling him that the northern lights were up and to get to Santa immediately. What did that  _ idiot  _ do this time?

\---

_ Location: Inside Santa’s Workshop. _

The four guardians gathered around The Globe, as Santa explained what he saw.

“-which leads me to believe that the Boogeyman was  _ here! _ ”

“Pitch?! But no one’s seen that creep since the dark ages!”

“I know Tooth! Which is why we must  _ do something about it! _ ”

All of a sudden, the shrill sound of a bell cut through all their words. They turned to look at Sandman, who dissolved the sand bell he’d made and pointed towards the sky; whereupon they saw the moon, shining through the skylight.

The moonlight landed on the guardians circle, the place where each of the guardians was declared. And apparently, now a new one, too. The circle opened, revealing a crystal which perfectly encaptured the moonlight. The guardians waited with bated breath to see who their new member would be. The Leprechaun? Cupid? The Groundhog?

Stardust swirled around the crystal, as it pulsated the moonlight and revealed the image of the new guardian.

“Oh you have  _ got  _ to be kidding me…”

\---

_ Location: A town in upper Florida. _

Jack Frost glided down on the wind, knocking the book out of some kid’s hands while doing so. Well, not  _ some  _ kid. His name was Thomas, and he  _ apparently  _ believed in supernatural beings like Santa and the Easter Bunny. Not that he could fault him, they were real, afterall. 

Jack watched as Thomas picked up his book and ran to catch up with his friends, reading through the pages.

“It says here they found Bigfoot hair samples  _ and DNA!  _ In  _ Georgia!  _ That’s like,  _ super  _ close!”

“That’s what you said about aliens!”

“And the Easter Bunny, too!”

“But the Easter Bunny’s real!”

Oh he’s real alright. A real piece of work if Jack’s ever seen him. Like, to the moon what  _ is  _ that fashion sense? Real annoying, real grumpy, and  _ really  _ full of himself.

Welp, nothing to get his mind off of grumpy old guardians like a good ol’ magically-induced snowball fight! Add a bit of  _ magic  _ here, throw it, and boom! Good times for all! But then, Thomas’ sled accidently began sliding down the hill while running from the snowballs. With  _ Thomas  _ on it!

Jack  _ couldn’t  _ let Thomas get hurt, so he flew in front of him and created an ice path twisting and turning throughout the town to keep Thomas from danger. The sled ended up crashing in a snow pile in a nearby park. No harm seemed to be done, and Thomas himself was even excitedly screaming about how  _ cool  _ the whole ride was! Then, Thomas revealed that a tooth came out and proudly showed it to his friends, who then began talking out how the Tooth Fairy was going to come and give him money. All the excitement that was previously because of Jack was turned to someone else like the flick of a switch. What can you do…

\---

_ Location: A child’s bedroom. _

“Ah, yet another  _ beautifully  _ unrealistic dream put into a child’s mind to ensure a peaceful rest. A dream that would have near 0% chance of being possible in the real world, nevertheless in this poor child’s lifetime. What are you doing, Sandman?”

A figure of pure black reached down and touched the sand, causing it to turn black; and the picture to change. The manifestation of a child flying through the sky on a horse with wings turned into a nightmare, as the horse’s wings separated into a bird and flew off as the horse and the child began plummeting down.

“Kids’ minds shouldn’t be filled with such delusions…”

\---

_ Location: A remote alleyway in Florida. _

There was a strange sound coming from below. Jack didn’t know what it was, and he wasn’t  _ quite  _ sure if he wanted to find out, either. But if it may harm the kids… then Jack would have to know.

Dropping into the alley, Jack had just a moment to process that nothing was there before he felt a sack go over his head. He could hear the sound of a snow globe shaking, before he felt himself being thrown into some kind of portal.  _ Santa. _

\---

_ Location: Santa’s Workshop. _

“Hey there he is! Jack Frost!”

“Oh  _ come on… _ ”

“I hope the Yetis treated you well?”

“Oh  _ yeah!  _ I  _ love  _ being  _ shoved in a sack  _ and  _ tossed through a magic portal! _ ”

“Good! That was my idea.”

“Hey there, cutie!” the Tooth Fairy said, shoving Santa away to see Jack. As usual, he was wearing a black top with silver threading and fluffy neon green tu-tu as he hovered over Jack with his wings and pried Jack’s mouth open.

“The legends don’t lie, your teeth really  _ do  _ sparkle like freshly fallen snow! Oh, how I’d  _ love  _ to pry them out and make them part of my collection!”

“Nah, you wouldn’t want to do that. Any  _ part  _ of Jack holds no appeal,  _ least  _ of all his  _ teeth. _ ”

“Right back at you Bunny. Now can someone  _ please  _ tell me  _ what in the world is going on?! _ ”

The Sandman tried his best to explain what was going on, but it was hard seeing as he couldn’t talk and ended up just forming a jumbled mess of pictures instead. 

“What he’s  _ trying  _ to say is that you, Jack Frost, are now a  _ guardian! _ ”

Confetti began streaming down from the ceiling, as the elves got out various musical instruments and the Yetis began spinning large torches around them. Jack couldn’t take it. He slammed his staff down, sending off a blast of air in every direction.

“Who said I wanted to be a guardian?”

Santa began laughing, “Of  _ course  _ you do!”

“ _ No _ I  _ don’t _ . Look, this was all very… nice of you, but I’m just not fit to be a guardian! You’re all teamwork and joy while I’m, well, not. So you guys should just… pick someone else.”

“You think we  _ picked  _ you?!” the Easter Bunny said. “You were  _ chosen _ , like we all were. If I had my say, you wouldn’t even be here right now!”

The Sandman began looking panicked, as he rapidly tried to calm down the quickly escalating fight.

“Wow,  _ thanks  _ for the vote of confidence there.  _ Really  _ feeling the love.”

“You  _ were  _ the one to say you didn’t think you were a good fit.”

“Well you could’ve  _ at least  _ left out the part where you  _ explicitly stated that you don’t want me! _ ”

“Yeah, well at least people  _ believe in me. _ ”

Before the fight could continue, a shadow fell over the room, as black sand swirled up near the ceiling. Taking formation, as a figure dressed in all black standing on top of The Globe.

“Well, it looks as though I may not need to end you personally. Seems like you can very well destroy your self.”

“Pitch Black!” Santa exclaimed, “What right do you think you have to step foot into my workshop?!”

“I don’t need a ‘right’. We’re all supernatural beings, and thus equals. I can roam your lands just as well as you can roam mine. That is to say, if I had them.”

“Cut to the chase Pitch, what do you want?!”

“What do  _ I  _ want?  _ I  _ simply wish for children to no longer be deluded by the falsehoods created by the likes of you in order to establish a more productive and logical society. Is that too much to ask?”

“Yes. It  _ is, _ ” the Easter Bunny grit out.

“Shame. I suppose since negotiations aren’t going to work, I’ll just have to force you to yield instead. Till we meet again,” and with that, the Pitch Black disappeared.

It took a while before anyone reacted. They all just stood in silence, thinking  _ what do we do now. _ Santa spoke first.

“Look, I know we all may have our… differences but the children are at stake here. If the moon said we needed to work together, then we  _ have  _ to work together. As much as we may dislike each other, we have to become a  _ team. _ ”

Sandman had a question mark over head, asking  _ how? _

****  
“Well… we can start by getting to  _ know  _ each other! I’ll start, hello. My name is Roman, and I want to protect the livelihood of all the children in the world.”  


**Author's Note:**

> A couple things that happen afterwards:  
> -tooth fairy castle is still destroyed  
> -they still go around collecting teeth & patton still gets poofed  
> -virgil is in the tunnel when logan attacks and manages to stop most of the eggs from being destroyed  
> -logan offers virgil his memories in exchange for an alliance but virgil declines on the front that he isn't worthy  
> -logan makes up for that loss in his plan by collapsing the tunnels and effectively 1. destroying any eggs in the tunnel and 2. making it so that there's no way to transport the eggs on time  
> -deceit still shrinks due to lack of belief  
> -the whole scene with Thomas plays out like usual and virgil gets seen  
> -they confront logan as usual but instead (somehow) show logan how miserable a life of all work no play/dreams is and end up redeeming him and adopting him as part of the crew
> 
> so yeah.


End file.
